


Body Language (Ichigo Kurosaki) Arms

by TheRainRogue



Series: Body Language [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You were lying in Ichigo’s bed, him lying behind you with his arms securely around your waist. He was asleep, you could hear his steady breathing and the feel of his chest rising and falling against your back.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Reader
Series: Body Language [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759096
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Body Language (Ichigo Kurosaki) Arms

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 134 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Ichigo ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Bleach ☁



* * *

You were lying in Ichigo’s bed, him lying behind you with his arms securely around your waist. He was asleep, you could hear his steady breathing and the feel of his chest rising and falling against your back.

It honestly amazed you how such a small thing could stir so many feelings. Feeling his arms around you, holding you close to his chest and his legs intertwined with your own. It made you feel safe, secure, and it made all your worries disappear.

When Ichigo held you like that, even though he was asleep, it was as if you were the only two people in the world. It was a blissful feeling that you never wanted to lose. Little did you know, it was just as amazing for Ichigo as it was for you.

* * *


End file.
